1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental bleach applicator that includes a brush tip configured to activate a dental bleach. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dental bleach applicator that contains a substantially inactive or partially activated dental bleach composition, and that includes a brush tip having brush filaments impregnated with an activator that can activate the dental bleach.
2. The Relevant Technology
Teeth generally become more darkly pigmented with age and exposure to materials such as tea, coffee and the like. It has long been a goal of dentistry to provide a means to safely and effectively reverse this darkening process and increase the whiteness of teeth. Historically, there are two approaches to the problem. The first involves removing pigmentation that has adhered onto the surface of the teeth. This is commonly achieved through the use of abrasives, which can be augmented with solvents. While rapidly effective, these techniques have the disadvantage of only being able to remove extrinsic stains, leaving all internal pigmentation unchanged. Thus, the whitening effect is extremely limited.
A more recent innovation involves a method of using oxidizing agents to penetrate into the tooth structure and bleach out the undesired pigmentation. Typical tooth bleaching agents release active oxygen radicals. Such bleaching agents include peroxides, such as hydrogen peroxide, percarbonates and perborates of the alkali and alkaline earth metals, or complex compounds containing hydrogen peroxide. It is also known that peroxide salts of the alkali or alkaline earth metals and peroxyacetic acid are useful in whitening teeth.
Commonly used dental bleaching agents include carbamide peroxide, also called urea hydrogen peroxide, hydrogen peroxide carbamide, and perhydrol-urea. Carbamide peroxide has been used by dental clinicians for several decades as an oral antiseptic. Tooth bleaching was an observed side effect of extended contact time. Over-the-counter compositions of 10% carbamide peroxide are available as GLY-OXIDE® by Marion Laboratories and PROXIGEL® by Reed and Carnrick. A sticky bleaching gel, able to hold a comfortable-fitting dental tray in position for an extended time period, is available under the trademark OPALESCENCE® from Ultradent Products, Inc. in South Jordan, Utah.
In-office bleaching compositions can be presently categorized as being either a one-part or two-part system. The distinction is based upon whether all of the components of the bleaching composition are self-contained in a desired pre-mixed proportion or if the active ingredients are isolated and need to be mixed and proportioned before use. In the two-part system the components which would otherwise interact with the peroxide bleaching agent are physically separated from one another. The one-part system may be more attractive based upon convenience of application in contrast to the two-part system, which requires both mixing and proportioning the isolated components prior to use. Another problem with the two part systems of prior art is that the concentration of the peroxide is reduced by 50% when a 1:1 ratio is mixed together. However, in reality, the distinction between a one-part and two-part system has no significance clinically or upon the end result. Accordingly, what should be of concern is the ability to independently control the activity of the peroxide bleaching agent to minimize the need for repeated applications and/or office visits, while at the same time achieving extended shelf life.
In view of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for improved bleaching compositions, systems, and methods that are simple and easy to use. Such improvements would be expected to improve or encourage compliance by the user. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a dental bleach applicator that incorporates the benefits of a one-part system and a two-part system. Additionally, it would be beneficial to have a dental bleach applicator that includes a single bleaching composition and an activator separated from the bleaching composition, such that the activator can be admixed into the bleaching composition during use.